Conventionally, Chinese dumpling typically known as a convenience food, for example, is packaged in a bag together with small bags individually containing plural kinds of seasoning sauce such as Chinese spicy oil and special dipping sauce. When eating such Chinese dumpling, a plurality of small bags shaped like those disclosed in Japanese Kokai (Unexamined Patent Application) Publication No. 11-79240 are separately cut to allow the plural kinds of seasoning sauce to be taken out from the bags. In addition to such seasoning sauce, there are known two-liquid mixture adhesives which are used by mixing together two liquids contained in two separate bags. In using such adhesives, the two bags are cut separately to take out two different liquids therefrom.
However, in either case of the plural kinds of seasoning sauce or the two-liquid mixture adhesive, a plurality of bags need be cut separately to take out matters contained therein. It takes time to take out the matters from the bags, thus posing problems.